Graduation
Graduation is the 1st episode of Season 5 and the 37th over all. Plot Part 1 Ally acts weird about graduation. Hayley and Ross make a plan to make it a special night for her Part 2 Ally is happy that her mom came to her graduation and introduces her to everyone Songs Featured Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice Main Cast Kelli Berglund as Ally Vegaz Ross Lynch as Ross Lynch Dove Cameron as Sina Trace Ryland Lynch as Ryland Lynch Rocky Lynch as Rocky Lynch Rydel Lynch as Rydel Lynch Ellington Ratliff as Ellington Ratliff Riker Lynch as Riker Lynch Ryan Newman as Hayley Vegaz Luke Benward as Logan Benward Recurring Cast Sabrina Carpenter as Sabrina Levine Leigh-Allyn Baker as Maxi Benward Hal Sparks as Eric Benward Selena Gomez as Lindy Marano Olivia Holt as Vanessa Davenport Challen Cates as Daniella Vegaz Laura Marano as Laura Marano Mark Lynch as Mark Lynch Stormie Lynch as Stormie Lynch Minor Cast Kali Rocha as Principal Milligan Drew Barrymore as Elizabeth Davenport Vanessa Marano as Vanessa Marano Leonardo DiCaprio as Elijah Davenport Gigi Hadid as Diane Davenport Translation For The German Parts Background Information *This episode is a two parter *As of this episode G Hannelius is replaced by Ryan Newman *As of this episode Hailee Steinfeld, Luke Benward and Dove Cameron join the main cast *This marks Sina's and Logan's first appearence as a main *This marks Ryan Newman's first appearence as Hayley Vegaz *This marks the first appearence of Sabrina Levine, Damiano Marano, Ellen Marano, Vanessa Marano, Elizabeth Davenport, Elijah Davenport and Principal Milligan Trivia Part 1 *Ally isn't excited about graduation *The Benward's make a huge deal out of Logan and Ally's graduation *Ross doesn't understand why graduation isn't a big deal to Ally *Ryland says that he will take a year off from school, before going to college *Rocky didn't know that Ryland wanted to go to college *Ellington says he sometimes wishes he would have gone to college *Maxi Benward was the valedictorian of her class *Logan says that he is not the valedictorian and neither is Ally *Lindy's full name is revealed to be Lindsay Marano *Lindy is the valedictorian of the class of 2015 *Logan claims that Lindy is not his one true love *Ally admits towards Hayley that it is possible that she can't be happy about graduation because her mother isn't there *Hayley wants to help Ally and talks to Ross about it *Vanessa has a adoptive sister/cousine named Diane *Sabrina gives out the cap and gowns for the graduations *Ryland says that Ross and Hayley are on it to cheer up Ally *Logan tries to calm down Lindy *Vanessa loves love *Lindy reveals that both her sisters have been valedictorians as well Part 2 *Ross and Hayley flew Daniella in to be at Ally's graduation *Daniella learned to speak English for her daughters *Ross meets his fiancé mother for the first time *Daniella says she couldn't ask for anyone better for her daughter than Ross *Vanessa's mom doesn't understand that she didn't wanna go to private school *Vanessa's father says that you don't need friends to make it big *Vanessa's cousine/adoptive sister has no friends and is a doctor at the age of 21 *Ally is introducing her mom to everyone *Ross thinks his mother-in-law is nice *Riker blames Hayley for the end of his engagement *Ryan thinks it was weird to meet his mom * Category:Episode Category:Episode 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Ally Lynch Category:Sabrina Levine Category:Sina Vegaz Category:Ross Lynch Category:Graduation Episode Category:Ryland Lynch Category:Rocky Lynch Category:Rydel Ratliff Category:Ellington Ratliff Category:Riker Lynch Category:Maxi Benward Category:Eric Benward Category:Hayley Vegaz Category:Lindy Marano Category:Logan Benward Category:Principal Milligan Category:Daniella Benward Category:Laura Jonas Category:Damiano Marano Category:Ellen Marano Category:Vanessa Marano Category:Elizabeth Davenport Category:Elijah Davenport Category:Diane Davenport Category:Mark Lynch Category:Stormie Lynch